Requim for Heros
by Skye1963
Summary: deathfic-who comes to the funeral of two of the FBI's wanted?  The profilers are surprised at the kind of people who have been affected by the Winchesters. Rated T for major character deaths.


_I don't own Sam or Dean Winchester. Eric Kripke is the lucky one who does. _

Requiem for Heroes

Before the FBI and ATF could storm the cabin, there was an explosion that destroyed everything. CSI could not even find a shard of bone that would have been from either of the two men. Nothing was left except for a very large crater. That night, an FBI spokesman announced that the infamous Winchester Brothers were finally and definitely dead. What happened next surprised those assigned to their case.

To these officials, the Winchesters were the worst of all criminals-being mass murderers, grave robbers, devil worshipers and thieves. So they could not understand why people started to come to say good bye to these desperate men. Overnight, candles and flowers were being left at the crater. The town nearby was crowded with people coming to say goodbye. It was so puzzling that when the memorial service was scheduled, the FBI had a few profilers go to see why so many people were turning up.

The profilers were equally puzzled. Nothing could have prepared them for the type of people who showed up. Priests, ministers, police, a prison guard, children and their parents, couples and other individuals came. Then the really puzzling people showed up: The Winchesterites. These people held what they called the Winchester Gospels to their hearts and cried for the boys. After they showed up, another group calling themselves Hunters came. They brought silver, salt and oil. The fourth group to show called themselves the Supernatural-shifters, demons, skinwalkers, vampires, witches and others. The fifth group made everyone else nervous, they called themselves Angels. With the Angels, came a nondescript man named Chuck.

It was Chuck who started the memorial by offering solace to the crowd. "The Winchesters were true heroes. They sacrificed everything for the world even if they did struggle with their decisions. They are ranked up there with Abraham and My Son (this really puzzled the profilers). When their time came, Dean let Sam sacrifice himself to put Lucifer back in his cage and avert the apocalypse (HUH?) by saying yes and throwing himself in Hell. His soul spent one hundred eighty years being tortured by Lucifer and Michael, for the good of humanity (?). I have never been as proud of my children as I am of these two boys. They are now rewarded and safe together in Heaven, never to be separated again."

When Chuck sat down, it was like a cue for others to step forward and talk about what the Winchesters meant to them. The profilers heard strange and unbelievable stories about vengeful ghosts, wendigos, werewolves, shape shifters, demons, Bloody Mary, the Whore of Babylon, and other _things_ that went bump in the night. Things of nightmares and urban legends. They heard how the Winchesters would come in and save the day. They also heard how the Winchesters fought even the Host of Heaven and won. They heard how Sam's mind was shattered when he had regained the memories of his time in Hell and yet he still fought the good fight. They heard how Dean kept going, even after all of their family had died. It broke him, but the world still needed him. The profilers listened to testimonial after testimonial of the goodness and strength that was the Winchesters and marveled that the world deserved such men. Even those who called themselves demons praised the virtue of the Winchesters.

At the end of the memorial, the Hunters went to the crater to pour salt and oil in the hole and lay down silver in a pattern, the Supernatural laid down their tributes of herbs, the Angels took out their swords and saluted, and the Winchesterites gave a tribute of their own blood. Holy water was sprinkled on the site and Chuck declared that this ground was now to be considered Hallowed. When the rest of the crowd went past to say their final goodbyes, the profilers followed and gave their tribute of tears for men they had thought of as criminals but now knew were heroes.

When the profilers went back to the crater site the next morning, they couldn't believe their eyes. The crater was filled in and a meadow seemed to have grown overnight. In the middle of the new meadow grew two beautiful trees. The leaves were gold and silver and the trunks were intertwined. On one trunk was the word Bitch and the other had the word Jerk. These words were not carved but grown in. Experts later would discover that there was no other tree like them in the world and like the bush at St. Catherine's, no cutting from the trees would grow anywhere else.

On the Sinia Penninsula, at St. Catherine's Cathedral there grows a bush unique because there is no other plant like it in the world and no cutting will ever grow. It is said that this bush is the original Burning Bush that God used to speak to Moses.

fin


End file.
